One shot stories
by BlueThunderbird
Summary: This are one shot stories. First: Argument onboard TB5, Second: Surprise inside TB2. Singing from TB3. Two more follow ( I don't own the Thunderbirds ) ( Hermione is my own character)
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes**

**One** **shot story with Scott and EOS**

**Someone did ask me to do this and I thought **

**why not it's different, anyway its about**

**time Scott got this behind onboard TB5,**

**On with the story.**

* * *

**Argument onboard**

**Thunderbird 5**

Scott was onboard TB5 as John had a cold or man flu as Kayo called it,

but right now Scott and EOS where having an argument.

"Stop arguing with me Scott I know where this goes and you don't", said EOS,

"No, you don't, and you should stop arguing with me, EOS you are nothing more then a computer that runs up and down this track".

EOS lights when red in anger. "Say that again?"

"I said you are nothing more than a computer that runs up and down this track",

EOS had enough, "Okay earth boy you ask of it".

"Asked for what?" asked Scott,

With that EOS opened the airlock sending Scott flying out of TB5, luckily he still had his helmet on, EOS closed the airlock again and refused to let Scott back in.

"Come on EOS let me back in?" asked Scott,

"let me think…Nope".

Scott called John and he told him all about what happened,

"You need to [sneeze] apologize to EOS [sneeze] Scot, EOS has feelings [sneeze] too and you just hurt them", said John who knows EOS better than anyone else.

"Ok I will apologize to EOS",

"Good now can [sneeze] let me get some [sneeze] rest"? ask John who was falling asleep.

"Yes, I will little bro", and with that Scott ended the call,

"EOS? EOS, I'm sorry for calling you just a computer and I won't argue with you again and you are right I'm just an earth boy".

EOS opened the airlock and let Scott back onboard TB5,

"Apology accepted" said EOS,

"I'm sorry too Scott, I won't call you earth boy again".

"Apology accepted EOS, Scott replied back,

and with that Scott and EOS got the job done.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**One Shot with Virgil and some **

**fury company on his ship**

**Let's hope Virgil will be ok.**

* * *

**Surprise inside Thunderbird 2**

Virgil was coming home from a rescue when some noise coming from the module, but he didn't take any notice of it at first as he just wanted to get home. But the noise got louder and louder it wasn't long and Virgil landed back on Tracy Island and so he went to see what the noise was, in the module, Virgil looked around and there in the corner curled up in a ball was a cat and it had kittens he was surprised.

"Hello there what are you doing on my ship"?

the mother cat just looks at Virgil as to say, "Hey dopey I can't talk you know",

Virgil saw the mother cat had a collar and he read looked at name of the cat and the phone number as well.

"Sandy", "well Sandy I have to call your owner and tall them where you are.

"Meow" sandy replied, then she cleans her kittens,

Virgil found a box and puts an old blanket inside it and then puts the box on it side and then leaves.

Sandy sees the box and starts moving her kittens one by one from the corner of the module and into it then she lays down next to them.

In the living/control room Virgil calls Sandy owner who was relieved to fine out where her cat got too.

"Really she got onto your Thunderbird?" asked Hermione, who was Sandy's owner,

"yes, she did, and she had kittens".

Hermione was surprised to hear that,

"They are all doing fine" said Virgil.

"When can you bring Sandy and her kittens back?" asked Hermione,

"I can come over right now if you what me to?"

"Yes, please if you can", replied Hermione,

"I'm on my way" And with that Virgil went back to TB2, he made sure that Sandy and her kittens were ok and then he left Tracy Island, it wasn't long when Virgil landed TB2 and Hermione was waiting, he came out of TB2 with the box that Sandy and her kittens were in he hands it to a very happy Hermione.

"Sandy what have you been doing?" Sandy just look at Hermione the same way she did to Virgil,

"Hey you two are dopey you know I can't talk you know, and you supposed to be my owner".

"Thank you for bringing Sandy and her kittens home", said Hermione,

"Your welcome it's all in a day's work",

After a few more minutes talking to Hermione and said goodbye to Sandy and her kittens Virgil left in TB2 back to Tracy Island

The End

"


	3. Chapter 3

**Singing from **

**Thunderbird 3**

Space junk duty might be boring job for Alan, but someone has to do it,

halfway through Alan starts singing a song that he made up.

**I'm here, I'm there,**

**I'm everywhere,**

**Sometimes junk duty**

**isn't fair,**

**Virgil is a cuddly teddy bear **

**You just can't find him **

**Anywhere,**

**Scott is just as fair.**

The only thing is that Alan didn't know is that EOS and John where listening

poor EOS was trying hard not to laugh she turns the radio off.

She starts laughing John looks at EOS

"What so funny EOS?" he asked her,

"I'm so sorry John but that song was just so funny"

"I think the others on Tracy Island should here this "

"I think so as well, Okay EOS open a channel to Tracy Island"

"FAB" said EOS.

EOS opens the channel and everyone on the Island could hear Alan singing.

**(Song repeats)**

**I'm here, I'm there,**

**I'm everywhere,**

**Sometimes junk duty**

**isn't fair,**

**Virgil is a cuddly teddy bear **

**You just can't find him **

**Anywhere,**

**Scott is just as fair.**

Everyone just looked at each other and trying like EOS not to laugh,

Virgil whispers to Scott,

"I think Alan needs to know we are listening to him singing".

Scott whispers back,

"Yes, Virgil I will tell him".

"Tracy Island to TB3",

Alan froze.

"Nice singing Alan "said Virgil,

"thanks….Wait how did you know I was singing"? asked an

embarrassed Alan.

"I opened up a channel Alan from TB3 to Tracy Island so that everyone could

Hear you sing" said EOS,

"thanks EOS that was really embarrassing ".

"Sorry Alan I just thought everyone would like to hear you sing and they did",

"It's okay EOS". Alan was red as TB3,

After finishing talking to his brothers and EOS, Alan continued

cleaning up the space junk.


End file.
